Saint? or Insane?
by SMILES01
Summary: Sam has an out of body experience, and is surprised to meet a teenage girl, who she too is missing from her body, ut doesnt know where her body is. What is more surprising is that Dean can see her too! Reviews are Loved ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

DON't own'em!!!!

enjoy ya'll

SUPERNATURAL!!!!

Sam stared at himself. He was laying on a bed in the hospital with tubes running every-  
where. Dean was beside his bed holding his hand. Sam couldn't believe what was happening to himself. He was out of his body. He tried to get Deans' attention, but it was no use. He now knew how Dean felt when the reaper was trying to take him. Sam stopped his thoughts. 'A reaper?' was that what was doing this to him.

He left the room and wondered the halls, calling out to the many doctors and nurses along the hallway. No one answered him back. Sam was on verge of panicking when something caught his eye. He turned towards the end of the hallway where a teenage girl sat in the middle of the floor with her knees to her chest. She was rocking back and forth slightly, muttering to herself.

"I'm not invisible. I'm not invisible." She muttered over and over again. "I'm just having one very bad day."

"HEY!" Sam called to her.

The girl turned around looked at him. "You can see me?" She squeaked.

"You can see me?" Sam asked her.

She nodded. "So I'm not invisible?" She asked.

"Not to me." Sam told her. "Though I don't know how much this will help you, but we both seem to be invisble to everyone else." Sam said. He looked at her a moment. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Man how ironic is this, but my name is SaintKenna." She told him, laughing at her own name.

"SaintKenna?" Sam asked. "Unusual name."

"Yeah." She told him. "So are you a patient out of your body?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess so. How long have you been like this?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know. I just appeared here three days ago. The last thing I remember was target practice out in my backyard, then I showed up here in this very hallway."

"So you're not a patient?" Sam asked, shocked.

"I don't think so." SaintKenna said slowly as she thought about it. "Unless my idiotic brother shot me by accident." She said laughing. "but that wouldn't explain why I'm in a here."

"Happened before?" Sam asked surprised, then walked down the hall together.

SaintKenna laughed. "Yeah, but it was my fault I guess, I surprised him while on a hunting trip."

"You're family is into hunting?" Sam was curious, he didn't meet many girls who were into hunting as a sport."

"Ha! More like it you don't like hunting, you're kicked out of the family sort of a deal."

"I know how that is." Sam told her, as they came back to his room.

"Who's he?" SaintKenna asked, watching Dean.

"My big brother Dean." Sam said as Dean turned around.

"He's my brother." Dean said, looking at her.

"You can see her?" Sam asked.

"You can see me!" SaintKenna said surprised, taking a step back and fell through the wall.

"What the hell." Dean stated as she came back into the room.

SaintKenna walked through the wall again. "Creepy." She muttered. SHe turned around to Dean quickly. "Are you sure you can see me?"

"Yeah I'm sure I can see you!" Dean told her. "Now how the hell can you walk through walls?" Dean asked her impatiently.

She pointed to where Sam stood. "Do you seen anyone there?" She asked Dean.

Dean looked where she pointed. "Just air." Dean told her.

"Sam is there."

Deans' head shot up. "What!?" Dean said, looking at the spot again. "How can you see him,  
and I can't?"

"For the same reason that you can see me and no one else can." She told him, walking to the machines monitoring Sams' vitals. "Doesn't look good." She said quietly to herself.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean." Sam answered. "Can you hear me?"

"He can't hear you Sam." SaintKenna told him.

"SaintKenna, ask him to see if you are a patient here." Sam told her.

"Dean Sam and I need to ask a favour." SaintKenna stated.

"Yeah what?" Dean asked, still staring at where Sam stood.

"Can you go ask the nurse it I'm listed as a patient here?" She asked him.

Dean walked out of the room, then came back in. "What's your name?" Dean asked her.

"SaintKenna Michael." She told him, following him out of the room and down the hall. Sam was close behind.

"Miss did a SaintKenna Michaels get admitted here?" Dean asked the pretty strawberry blond nurse as the desk.

The nurse looked at him a moment, before checking the computer. "No SaintKenna Michael was ever admitted here." She told him. "You must have the wrong hospital."

"Thanks." Dean told her, heading back to Sams' room. He turned around before entering the room again. The teenage girl was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at the floor. "Now is not the time to get all chick flick." Dean told her, impatiently.

"Lay off Dean!" Sam told him, forgetting Dean couldn't see him, let alone hear him.

SaintKenna sat on the floor in the room Sams' body was occupying. She was sitting cross legged, with her eyes closed, and her head down. Sam and Dean both watched her, not knowing what she was doing. She slammed her fist down on the ground. "Stupid body!" She muttered. Sam and Dean both laughed. She looked at them strangely. "What's funny."

They both smiled and said. "It's your body and you need it." Saying it at the same time.

Now she laughed. "You two really are brothers." She told them.

"How did you get here, if your body is not here?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know. There had better be a pretty damn good reason for me to be here without my body." She stated. "If not Hell himself is going to pay." She muttered. She smacked her forehead with her hand. "Why didn't I think about that sooner." She was about to say something, when the book that was laying open on the bed by Sams' feet caught her attention. She walked over to it, and tried to flip the pages. Her hand went right through the book. "Now I don't feel totally nuts to ask you to help me." She said looking up from the book to Dean. "I need you to draw me a pentagram." She told him.

"Totally nuts." Dean told her. "You're insane." Dean said, before walking out into the hall. He took a thick black sharpie marker from the nurses desk.

"Where are you going?" SaintKenna asked him, as she and Sam followed him.

"Well I don't know what you plan on doing, but I ain't drawing that symbol in the middle of the hospital where everyone can see me." Dean told her, as they headed into the boiler room.  
He knelt down and started drawing. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Five small pentagrams on the outside of each point." She told him. She stood there, watching him as he did. "That's good. Now I need you to drip blood on to the symbol." She told him calmly.

"WHAT?" Dean asked, backing away. "No way am I doing that. Who knows what is going to happen." Dean told her.

"Well I can't and neither can your brother. So that leaves you." SaintKenna told him. "I'll pay you back for it all." She told him.

"You better pay me good." Dean said, taking the knife out of his boot and running it down his hand. He let his blood drip on to the symbols, then took a couple steps back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are loved!!! thanks for reading!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

DON't own'em!!!!

enjoy ya'll

SUPERNATURAL!!!!

Dean and Sam watched in amazement as a girl appeared. She was identical with SaintKenna.  
The other girl smirked at SaintKenna, before reaching out and slapping her. "Ahh so here is where you went to." The girl stated calmly, as she looked around. "Shabbier then the last place." She stated, then looked at the Winchester brothers. She grinned. "Oh but the company is much nicer."

"Jessica!" SaintKenna spoke sharply. "Give me back my body!"

Jessica looked down. "Oh but I was enjoying myself." Jessica stated pouting. "Please let me have some fun."

"You're idea of fun, is making my life hell." SaintKenna told her.

Jessica grinned. "You're life hell?" Jessica said laughing. "That is funny coming from you, considering you are what Hell fears." Jessica told her.

Just as a boy appeared, beside her. "Oh so this is where you two went. I thought Saint was acting a little weird, and here is was Jessica the whole time." The boy told them.

"Ryan did you follow me?" Jessica asked.

"Don't talk to him. Ryan please just send her back to hell." SaintKenna told her older brother. Ryan nodded and said a few words in Latin.

The air around the real SaintKenna got brighter, then dimmed out. SaintKenna disappeared,  
while Jessica was screaming her head off in the corner as hell hounds came to reclaim her. SaintKenna looked over Dean and Sam. "Now payment." She told Dean, walking back through the hospital and back to Sams' room. The three guys followed her. She looked over at spirit Sam. "Sorry but this might hurt when you wake up." She told him, as she took a syringe, and stuck it in her forearm. She filled half of it with her blood, before going over to the IV pole, and injecting her blood into the IV bag.

SaintKenna watched as the Sam who was standing beside Dean slowly vanished. She smiled at him as he completely disappeared. She pushed the nurse page button. A few seconds later, Sams'  
eyes shot open, and he started coughing on the tube that was down his throat that had been breathing for him. SaintKenna watched as Dean rushed over and quickly calmed his brother down, as a nurse was taking the breathing tube out. SaintKenna reached over and gripped the hand Dean cut,  
the cut healed instantly. She walked out into the hallway with her brother.

"Wait!" Dean called, as he ran out of the room. He looked at her a moment, he was never good at these moments.

SaintKenna smiled. "I know." She said, as she continued walking, catching up to Ryan, he took her hand and as they were walking they vanished into thin air.

Dean stared at the spot where they had just been for a while before walking back into the room where Sam was laying. The IV bag was empty and Sam was 100 percent healthy. The nurses and doctors were all shocked, and couldn't explain it. Dean and Sam smiled at each other.

They knew Sam was going to be okay. They were both wondering if they ever would see the pair again. Then again they might not want to see them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The END!!!

Me hope you like!!! I was going to make it a one shot, but i thought it was too long so I made it two chapters.

ANYWAYS maybe they will meet the pair again... WOuld you want them too?? tell me what yeah think!!!

Thanks thanks SMILE01 


End file.
